The present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods for a barrel for engaging a riser to a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. Crossbows typically comprise a set of limbs engaged to a barrel through a riser. Engagement of the riser to the barrel is of interest. It is of interest to make the engagement of the riser to the barrel reliable, light, inexpensive, low maintenance, and safe.
It remains desirable to improve the apparatuses and methods by which the engagement of the riser to the barrel is affected.